Forest of Memories
Forest of Memories Located: Near the docks to the Island of Prima,there is a seemingly small forest:This is the Forest of Memories. The outside: From first glance the outside looks very small not even big enough to house one person,but the inside is a different matter. The Inside: Once someone enters the forest,they find out that it is quite huge,literally miles long. Origin: Contrary to popular Lorelai belief,the forest is not several hundred years old,for it is only 16 years old:as old as Princess Olivia herself. The reason for this is because when Olivia was born,a huge blast of magical energy came from inside of her,causing the forest to come into being. Since then,Olivia has taken it upon herself to take care of the forest and keep it safe. Powers: As soon as someone walks into the forest,they are greeted by real and I mean real fairies:Flower,Kingdom and,Climate,they explain what the forest is and it's history. After hearing the informative and 3 hour long intro,the visitor is free to walk around.Once they do they will begin to see mirrors on the tree's branches,these will show the past of the one looking into them. As they walk deeper,the trees will begin to look dark and gloomy,the mirrors here show the sadness and despair of the past.Further in will show trees that are red and on fire:meaning the selfish and mean.Further on will have trees that are just black:showing the looker the times in their past in which they acted evilly and bitter. If the visitor is able to accept the horrors of their past,they will come across trees that are brightly colored and smiling:you know in the totally 'non-creepy' Disney way.These mirrors show the happiness and good times.At the very end of the forest is a shrine where the visitor prays in order to recieve a gift based on their reactions to the mirrors. Fun Facts: While Olivia's creation of the forest is exciting to some extent,she is not the first to do such a feat,in fact in ancient Prima legends,the first king of Prima,well when he was a baby did the exact thing,causing Prima's brith. The forest has been nicknamed several times:The Forest of Time Traveling and The Willows of Wonder,though they do not really do the forest justice. The forest holds no judgement,so sadly even Eggman or Metal Sonic is welcome to walk through. Every 5 years or so,the forest chooses a visitor in which it likes to take home a sapling,thus letting the chosen one grow a Tree of Mirrors. Olivia is constantly thinking of ways to keep the forest well nourished,so she has gotten into the habit of doing expirments,which sadly hurts the Forest,but she realizes the price and has gotten permission of the forest to do so. and, If a mirror breaks,then the one who broke it,when they die they instantly go to hell,why this is is unknown,but it is said that it is because Olivia was crying when the Forest was officaly born,so she feels the pain and is actually the one who places the curse on the unlucky soul.She of course does this without a choice. Category:Locations